Getting To Know Yourself
Grimm and Rei were sitting inside Bar Sun still within Crocus despite Rei's words of leaving the town. They both sat around a table with their faces towards each other with only drinks and a boul with fruits on it with all the apples being eaten by Grimm. A bandage was wrapped around Grimm's forehead to stop the bleeding he had before though it was wrapped by Rei and not a doctor it was much tighter than needed to be but didn't affect Grimm much "Alright, so I didn't change much even though i lost my memory?" Grimm said to Rei with a calm tone while his face remained calm, Rei took a bite off a ham and looked at Grimm "Yeah, you still have the same calm look and tone as always, the only difference is how you don't know all the things you never once told anyone" Rei told Grimm and swallowed the bite off the meat she took. "So, is there anything else i should know about myself?" "Aside from your favorite food and that grave you always visit, you always did sweet things for me" Rei answered Grimm with a evil sounding tone in her voice making it obvious she wasn't serious about, entirely. Grimm raised his right eyebrow at Rei "Do you always do that prankster stuff on me?" Rei simply nodded to Grimm's question as an answer "I'm serious now, is that some kind of a habit you got or somethin' like that?" Rei, once again, merely moved her head right and left saying "no" to Grimm. "Why didn't we go see a doctor? This bandage is a bit too tight" Grimm said to Rei, Rei looked at Grimm calmly and the two silently glanced at each other for a few seconds until Rei moved her hand close to Grimm's forehead but a few inches away from it and flicked his forehead causing Grimm to feel severe pain from that simple flick "The hell was that for?" Grimm said to Rei trying to hold his pain, Rei simply moved her hand away "We don't have enough money for a doctor, and besides all it needs is a little wrapping and tying and ya got a wound all good again" Rei answered Grimm's question that he asked before he got flicked on the forehead "Right now your head is still recovering from the severe pain that caused you the amnesia, so a simple poke is enough to make your head burst in pain" Rei said to Grimm calmly despite Grimm's obvious apearance filled with pain. "How did I erase my memories anyways? Did i hit my head on something?" Grimm asked Rei while he put his hand on his forehead "You just used Memory Control and Lightning Magic to make your memory alteration permament" Grimm didn't understand Rei's explanation and looked confused "What controlling my memory and using lightning?" "Ah right, you forgot you're a mage" Grimm then remembered the brown haired man who called himself a mage "A mage? You mean I use magic and go on jobs and such?" "Nah, we don't belond to any guild because of my status" Rei said to Grimm as she whiped her mouth. "Status? Well just tell me how I did that memory erasing thingy" Grimm asked Rei "You used Memory Control to remove everyones existence from your mind but because once someone realizes something ain't right with their memory the effect fades away, so you used Lightning Magic to play a little with your brain's electric signals but because it was too dangerous you had to be very careful not to destroy your brain and make you a mindless.....Thing" Rei finished explainning to Grimm and rested her head on her hand. Grimm looked at Rei not clearly understanding what she said "How do you know that if you don't even know why i erased my memories" Rei smiled at Grimm's question "Because you told me to tell you that once you ask that after you erased your memories" Suddenly, everything went silent as Grimm and Rei looked at each other without moving an inch, Rei still kept her smile and resting her head on her hand and Grimm looked with a calm expressionless face "Ah, I see.....I think" Grimm said and decided not to ask anything else thinking it might confused him even more. "Hey, didn't you say we were going to leave after you got me an apple?" Grimm asked Rei, Rei got her face closer to Grimm keeping her smile on "I see you can't be patient and just want to run away with me, don't you?" Grimm had a small blush from both Rei's words and how close her face was to his. Grimm glanced away from Rei, Rei did a small chuckle and went to sit back normally at her sit "We visit this town the most because of your problem solving grave and such" "You just like teasing me don't you" "Furthermore this place is really pretty and good for couples to hang at" "How can I know the couple thing ain't a prank made by you?" "I mostly like this bar 'cause of how relaxing it is" "Just gonna ignore me then, huh? Well okay go ahead and do whatever you wa-" Suddenly Rei grabbed Grimm by his collar and threw him at the ground making him land on his back. Grimm looked at Rei apearing not very affected by her attack "Don't interfere while I'm describing the place we visit the most" "I don't think I should bother anymore" ''"I heard that" Grimm looked surprised after Rei's words saying she heart what he thought of "How can I believe that?" "Not bother eh?" Grimm looked confused because Rei knew what he thought of "I can read your mind with Telepathy, so don't think you can go off thinking whatever you wish" Rei said to Grimm and went back to her seat. "Let's go get us a room in the hotel we always visit" Rei stretched her arms and gave a big yawn, she then got up and started pulling Grimm outside by his collar. She walked outside the bar waving goodbye to the small amount of people in the bar with a few waving back to her. Grimm felt uncomfort being pulled by his shirt's collar across the town's road while people were watching. Grimm then stood up on his feet and started walking beside Rei "By the way, Rei, what was that thing about your status?" Grimm asked Rei with his voice being low so that others wouldn't hear "Not now, I'll tell you later in the room" Rei's tone sounded different from her usual one. "HOLD UP!" Suddenly, a shout came from behind the two, they turned around to see the brown haired mage that Grimm met before. They both turned to the brown haired man "Hey, It's you again, why are you here?" Grimm asked the brown haired man and noticed he looks angered as he held the same job request he held before "Why do you look so uptight, did your job not go so well or somethi-..?" "SHUT UP YOU!" Grimm stopped once the man shouted at him. The brown haired man showed him the job request paper, Grimm instantly had a shocked look in his eyes and was speechless, Rei looked irritated looking at the side not wanting to look at the job request paper that had a picture of her and the full information of the job being to capture or kill Rei Madoka for mass murder. "You looked like a nice guy, but to think you'd be associated with someone like her makes me regret not knowing that sooner" The brown haired man said to Grimm, Grimm who was still in shock looked at Rei "That's not true" Grimm said "Hmm? Don't try to protect her, there is every proof she did it, but no proof she didn't" The man told Grimm "Nah~, It wasn't her who did it, the one who did it was [[Yuu Ume|Yuu.....Who?" Grimm finished his sentenced confused, not understanding what he said or what he meant. Everyone around him and Rei apeared frightened "Yuu....Ume? You can't be associated with that man" The man said completely frightened as his legs were shaking "Eh? Wha...? Who now?" Grimm asked himself being confused of who he himself began talking about. ''Continued In: The One Who Ignores All Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline